boxheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Boxhead Storyline
The story starts with John Bambo, who had been released out of jail four years ago after a police harassment incident. Meanwhile, an expiriment in the laboratory of the top scientists had gone wrong. Their attempt to bring a dead human back to life was successful, but the human was a mindless flesh - eating zombie! The infection quickly spread, but the government managed to gather them all in special contained areas, named "rooms". Bambo was offered a job as zombie exterminator, which he agreed to do. This is where Boxhead:The Rooms began. Meanwhile, Devils were watching. They realized that this was the time of havoc on earth, so they joined the zombies, but due to their lack of numbers they were rounded up with the zombies and sent to Bambo, starting Boxhead: More Rooms The government realized that Bambo needed help, so they called in three weapon experts. Their names were Bon, a young member of the U.S. SWAT association, Bind, a Russian secret agent, and Bert, a gruff sergeant from the marine core. This is where Boxhead: 2Play Rooms came in. The devils and the zombies soon overpowered the crew, seperating Bambo from the rest of them. They broke out of the rooms and wreaked havoc across America. Bambo decided to try to evacuate the surviving civilians, thus starting Boxhead: Halloween Special. The civilians were evacuated, but soon killed in the woods. Bambo decided to stay in the woods, and unleashed fury on the zombies and devils. But, there were two new species in town. Vampires and Mummies decided it was time to end the human race. Bambo, awed, built as much supplies as he could. The war was on. Boxhead: The Zombie Wars, that is. But Bambo fought long and hard, ending the infection, saving humanity as we know it. Did you think it was over? You are wrong. The warriors from all over all claimed that they were the true hero. Now they are fighting to see who really is in Boxhead: Bounty Hunter. But the actual hero dissapeared that one last devastating day for the foe. Many people believe different things, like Bambo was killed that final day. chut beleive that he went to mars to eliminate the alien race before they could eliminate us. But you want to know the true story? Bambo found his crew that he fought with in 2play Rooms. If you have a problem, if no-one else can help, and if you can find them, maybe you can hire the B-team. Sometime after boxhead bounty hunter, the zombie horde was again unleashed and bambo gathers a new, improved, larger team to kill the zombies, but there were more types of monsters helping the zombies, like ogres and werewolves. The new team fought for a long time, wich is known as Boxhead the nightmare. Around that time, Santa, beaver and baby, (justin bieber and possibly lady gaga) were also fighting zombies in boxhead the cristmas nightmare and boxhead the nightmare: beaver and baby. As John Bambo eradicates the final zombies, the world finds out that aliens were behind the Vampires, Mummies and Demons. So, Nasa, ESA and RFSA decided to send another crack team of hunters to eliminate the aliens, thus began the plot of the WIP game: Boxhead: Retaliation. This time you could play as a human or alien. Like the much favoured 2Play Rooms, there are four Characters; they are Commader Leopard, Colonel Graph, Dr. Frohman and Captain Burk for the humans, and Admiral Ekbar, General Orbiter, Lieutenant Argnuds and Staff Seargent ArMa-hon on the aliens' team.